An unexpected lover
by carlyxjack
Summary: Carly's heart is broken, because Jack hasn't contacted her for 3 years.  Carly goes on vacation and meet someone else how might let her forget about jack.
1. Chapter 1

it's a quite unexpected pairing, but for some reason I had enough of Jack & Carly. have you seen the last episode? It was horrible. Like Jack and Carly have never been something.

So now I present Carly & Dragan

* * *

><p><em>3 April, 2011<em>

_Dear Jack,_

_I heard of your victories in other countries. I heard you are by now very popular and very successful._

_You won already many prizes and everyone can stare at your posters, which are hanging almost everywhere. I cannot stop thinking about you. But you are so far from me and even not approachable. When are you coming back to Domino City? I cannot wait for you. Jack, it has already been 3 years. Please write or contact me. I cannot keep waiting for you forever!_

_I miss you very much._

_Yours,_

_Carly Carmine_

* * *

><p>Afterwards Carly put the letter with shaking hand in the envelope. She has been very nervous about writing the letter. Jack may become angry or irritated by the letter. Or worst. Jack might not at least thinking about her. Carly drifted these thoughts away. Now, it is the time to say the true. I cannot keep waiting for him forever. She put a few stamps on the envelope. I need vacation, thought Carly.<p>

She has been debating with her boss about it, but her boss never lets her have a vacation or something like that. Carly sighed. "I am still stick with my boss. And in these 3 years, I even could not make career. Everyone else are moving on and making career. And I am still stuck here." Carly whined.

Luckily someone phoned her. It was her boss, and he wanted to give Carly vacation time for 3 weeks.

"I take back my words," declared Carly. "My boss is great!"

Immediately Carly packed her bags and made preparations to go to somewhere. Carly was now very good friends with Mikage, and Mikage told a nice address where Carly could stay.

"Tadaa!`~" Carly made her way out of the door. "Here we go!"

Meanwhile Mikage was calling someone with her phone. "Good Morning, with Mikage here. I am the one who ordered a room for my dear friend Carly. And I hope everything is going as planned. "No problem, Mikage-san. Everything is going as planned. She will get the nicest birthday ever", said the man. Mikage sighed. I really hope so. Because she is really stressed out recently and I wish to give her a relax time." "I do understand, Mikage." "Bye then, "said Mikage. "Bye," said the man as well.

Then the both hung their phones. Two males were sitting on the sofas, when the man who has just called, walked toward them. One of the two male asked: "A nice birthday party, huh? Are you now starting a hotel, Brave?" Brave shyly rubbed behind his head. "Yes, you can say something like that. And the first visitor is coming tomorrow." "Nice", said the man who is named Harald.

"I really want to see how your hotel will be doing. " Brave shyly said: "And it's girl who is coming!" Harald and the other man looked surprised at Brave. Harald's lips curved into a smile. "A girl, huh? She might be the girl of your dreams." Brave defended himself: "That is not the case!"

"I am just nervous, because I do not know how to behave around a girl." Harald turned to the man who has said nothing until now. "And what is your reaction, DraGan?" Dragan looked only uninterested and replied: "Do just behave like yourself and everything will be ok." Brave looked a little bit unsatisfied, but then he had an idea. "Why don't you guys stay here and help me with taking care of her. Dragan wanted to say something, but Harald was faster. "Of course, will we help you. You are our best friend." Dragan glared at Harald, while Harald ignored his glare.

Dragan looked quite irritated, but said nothing further. Brave only smiled happily. "We are going to have a customer tomorrow and it's a girl!" Brave and Harald were quite excited, while Dragan stayed calm. How can they be so happy about a girl coming, thought Dragan. He was quite irritated by the idea that a girl is going to come and interfere with their friendship.

**But he doesn't know, that he will be the one who is going to fall for the girl.**

* * *

><p>And I am already quite addicted to this pairing, and I may be the first one thinking about this pairing.<p>

I want to give this shipping a name like: gentleshipping or something like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2 ^^

* * *

><p>Carly waited at the bay for a boat to pick her up. Mikage said something like a boat will pick me up, but I wonder what kind of boat?<p>

Carly was waiting patiently, until she heard the loud sounds of an engine. When she turned her face, she could see a speedboat rushing over the water and coming her way. Oh my God! How is it going to stop, thought Carly. Carly closed her eyes and hoping the driver would not make a suicide crash.

But that was not the case. The speedboat just turned 90 degrees and didn't touch the walls. There was like only 10 cm space left between the walls and the boat. Carly opened her eyes. That was close. Carly shouted towards the boat: "Shouldn't you watch out! It could be dangerous! "

A boy came from his steering wheel and came towards Carly. "Sorry, Ma'am. I was a little bit in a rush. ""Could be, "but please watch out, next time." The boy nodded: "No problem, ma'am." Two boys just came out of the cab. "Hé Brave, what on earth is the commotion about?" asked the boy with the gray hair. "There is nothing wrong." The third boy just looked and said nothing. "There was something wrong, "answered I instead of the boy who apparently is called Brave. "That friend of yours did almost crash to the walls. Isn't something to talk about?" The boy with the gray hair just sighed. "Sorry, lady. But that is just the way how our friend is. Many times we tried to talk him over to stop doing dangerous things, but he still won't stop." "You should try continuing persuading him to stop doing such things, otherwise it could be your deaths as well, "shouted Carly. "Or innocence people will get killed!" The boys didn't like the way how the girl nagged. Dragan was the first to try to stop this. "Sorry, ma'am. Next time, I will go after the wheel, so this won't happen ever again, "he said with a determined tone. Carly automatically stopped nagging and came to her senses.

_That voice_. _It sounds so familiar. No, it isn't the voice. It's the tone he uses._ "Sorry, guys. I just snapped kind of. The boys laughed then, for expect Dragan. Brave came toward Carly and wanted to shake hands with Carly. "Nice to meet you. My name is Brave."

Carly accepted the hand and shook. "Nice to meet you as well. My name is Carly." "Carly?"asked Brave. "Yes, what is the matter?" Brave smiled. "We are the ones who came to pick you up." "Really? "shrieked Carly. "Such a coincidence."

It appears to be that they were the ones who came to pick up Carly. The boy with the grey hair is called Harald and the other one is called Dragan.

Carly let Brave carry her luggage and let herself being helped by Harald who guided Carly to come safely on the boat. Brave said the boat trip could be around 2 hours, so in the meanwhile I should enjoy the view of the ocean. Carly closed her eyes. "Mhmm, the smell of the sea. It smells so nice. Carly meant to mumble to herself, but the guy, Dragan, heard everything what Carly has said. Carly found out that he apparently was listening to her nonsense, so she apologized herself: "Sorry, I was just talking in myself." Afterwards she excused herself.

Dragan just let out a small laugh,when Carly has already left. "Such a funny girl. _The sea smells nice_. It is just like a kid." He found himself caught laughing and switched to his serious self. I shouldn't let myself being dragged and not even by a girl. Otherwise I could lose my rationality. Dragan went then to cab. Harald who has seen the scene between Carly and Dragan, and the outburst from Dragan ( It's an outburst, if you see it from Dragan's perspective), could only chuckle and went afterwards to the cab, whereas now everyone was.

* * *

><p>I am thinking about a triangle, which includes Dragan x Carly x Jack. What do you guys think about that?<p>

And how will Jack react when he see the letter? Please review, if you support this pairing..


	3. Chapter 3

**For some reason, I don''t feel like betraying Jack and Carly. This chapter is about Jack reading the letter. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Jack just came out of the bath. Water was still dripping from his hair. "Huh?" Jack saw many letters on his mat. Jack sighed. Again many letters. It is always the same. Jack picked the letters to find many fan letters covered with lipstick. "Phew. That's just gross." Jack immediately threw the letters, which were covered with lipstick, in the trash can. Other letters, which looked normal, he would keep. You would never know. Maybe there was some young kid who admires you and you wouldn't want to disappoint your admirer, don't you? So that's why Jack after dressing up, looked through the letters. Some letters were really nonsense and other ones were serious. Some letters were funny though. Jack couldn't keep himself from laughing. There was one letter about a boy who wishes to be better than him. Better than Jack Atlas? Sorry, boy, but that is only in your dreams. No one can beat me, when it depends on duel matches. For a moment Jacks heart stopped beating. There was a letter, he was always afraid to receive and today that letter arrived. Jack couldn't breathe. Why today? Why not sooner? Jack read the first sentence:<em>I heard of your victories in other countries. I heard you are by now very popular and very successful. <em>

The first sentence seems not very promising. Jack continued reading.

_You won already many prizes and everyone can stare at your posters, which are hanging almost everywhere. I cannot stop thinking about you. But you are so far from me and even not approachable. When are you coming back to Domino City? I cannot wait for you. Jack, it has already been 3 years. Please write or contact me. __I cannot keep waiting for you forever!_

I know Carly, thought Jack, when he read the last sentence. I know you can't always wait for me. I know that! But I secretly hoped you would do that. Jack swallowed and let himself fall to the ground. "Carly!"shouted Jack. "What can I do? I don't have the nerve to approach you or to confront you. Jack swallowed again. "I hoped when years would pass by, I would somehow get more confidence in confronting you, but I became more afraid. I don't know how you look like by now. I know less of you! And that's why I am more afraid!" Jack's voice suddenly softened.

"I am afraid of losing you again. When you disappeared from my hands, I was completely heartbroken. Luckily you revived again, but…. What will happen, when you disappear from my hands again,.. just like from that time. From that time, when I couldn't save you. Carly, you're so fragile. You are so fragile, that makes me afraid." Jack covered his face with his hands. Tears were falling from his eyes. It was too much for him. Maybe it's better, if I don't see Carly ever again, thought Jack. Better for me and for Carly. Jack unfolded the letter, which were crammed by his hands. He could vaguely read the last sentence due to the tears he has just wept. Jack tried another attempt to read the last sentence, but finally he could read it.

**_I miss you very much._**

Jack came back to his senses. Carly misses me? Suddenly Jack felt something and realized what he was feeling. Jack missed Carly as well. Jack could only mumble a few words, when his eyes starts to close due to the tiredness that overwhelmed him: "Carly,.. I miss you as.. well."

* * *

><p><strong>After writing this chapter, I am not sure with whom I should let Carly end with. Dragan or Jack? It's a dillemma for me!<strong>

**I can't choose! maybe it will take some time, before I will update on this story. I have to think about who it will be.**


End file.
